


I Dare You

by Super_gay_luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, alternative universe, puppy!kara, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_gay_luthor/pseuds/Super_gay_luthor
Summary: Maggie and Alex dares Kara to go up the hot woman in the bar (aka Lena) and kiss her. They just never expected Kara to actually do it.part two of Maggie should stop giving Kara stupid ideas





	

Alex, Maggie and Kara were sitting in a booth in a bar. Kara was currently on her second pizza. Alex was sitting next to Maggie, leaning her head on her shoulder.

All night Kara had been exchanging looks with a woman in sitting in the bar. She had long brown hair and the most green eyes Kara had ever seen. Kara's eyes roamed the woman's body. She was wearing a dark red dress matching her lipstick.

Maggie stared at her girfriends little sister amused.

''Kara, you have literally been staring at that woman all night, I think you're creeping her out'' Maggie said, Alex started laughing.

Kara looked at Maggie with wide eyes, her cheeks turning red.

''I have not'' Kara said looking down at her hands. Maggie rolled her eyes.

Kara looked up at the woman in the bar again, this time she was staring back at Kara with a smile on her lips. Kara quickly adverted her eyes, her face turning even more red.

 

She looked up at her sister and her girlfriend. Alex was whispering something in Maggie's ear that made her cheeks turn bright red. Kara smiled at them. She was happy for Alex, she had never seen Alex this happy and she loved Maggie. She loved how happy Maggie made Alex. She went back to eating her pizza, she could still feel the woman in the bar eyes on her.

''Little Danvers'' Maggie said with a smirk on her face. Kara rolled her eyes.

''What now?'' She asked sounding slightly annoyed.

''I dare you to go up to the woman in the bar and kiss her.'' Maggie asked smiling

Kara's eyes went wide. She opened her mouth shocked.

''What'' She said loud enough gaining the attention of multiple people in the bar including the green eyed woman. She leaned in closer to Maggie and Alex.

''I can't do that, are you crazy? You can't just go and kiss random people Mags'' Kara whispered.

''Okay.. chicken'' She mumbled the last part. But Kara still heard what she said.

''I am not a chicken'' Kara said defending herself.

''Then do it?'' Alex said

 

Kara thought about it. Maybe she should, just to prove that she's not a chicken of course. Cause she wasn't, she could do that. She's supergirl for gods sake. The woman had been staring at her too, maybe she thought Kara was cute. She stood up quickly. The two women in front of her looked at her in shock.

Kara turned to the brunette and walked up the her, her head high trying to look confident.

She tapped the woman on her shoulder and the girl turned around to look at her. She opened her mouth to say something. But before she had the chance Kara leaned in connecting their lips.

They were kissing. She was kissing a random person she had never met before and the most shocking part was that the woman was kissing her back. She had her hands on Kara's cheeks holding her close.

Kara broke the kiss, her cheeks red, her lips swollen. She looked at the woman, who were currently staring at her with wide eyes.

''Well hi to you too'' She said amused. Kara's eyebrows shot up when the woman spoke. She had a accent, something between Irish and British maybe.

''I'm sorry'' Kara said licking her lips. The woman stared at her waiting for her to explain.

 

''Oh right, uhm my sister and her girlfriend dared me to kiss you and they called me a chicken.. which I'm not, so I did it..'' Kara said explaining, she must sound so stupid now she thought.

''You kissed me to prove to your sister that you're not a chicken'' The woman said letting out a laugh. Kara nodded slowly.

''Well, i guess you proved them right then huh?'' She said still laughing. Kara smiled at her.

 

''I'm Kara by the way'' Kara said reaching out to shake the woman's hand.

''Lena'' The woman said shaking Kara's hand.

Kara licked her lips again, nervous.

''Would you like to come sit with us?'' She asked. Lena nodded and stood up and grabbed her purse. Kara reached out to take her hand and led her to the table.

 

She sat down and nodded for Lena to sit down next to her. She looked up to see her sister and Maggie sitting there, mouths wide open starring at them in shock.

''Hi guys, this is Lena'' Kara said, a big smile on her lips, still holding Lena's hand under the table.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading! I came up with this idea really quick hehe but I'm kinda happy with it idk.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it! :)
> 
> Instagram: @Sanversdaughter


End file.
